Pinata Island Tales: Squeak Squad on the run
by The Beast Maker
Summary: The first story I ever made but never uploaded it comes to fanfiction! When a bomb goes off in Pinata City, 6 Chocorats are forced to run for their lives.  This was made before I came to fanfiction


Pokemon Adventure 2

Mew-M Unleashed

Chapter 1: Two new threats emerge...

In Team Rocket's secret base in Slateport City, time was short for the team's technicians. They were going to use the uncovered MissingDemon shackles that took a year to transport from Kanto to Hoenn, to be used in a secret project. It took ages for them to get to the base without catching the attention of the police, but now, it seemed like they had the ultimate plan ready to be executed. Create a clone of Mewtwo, only stronger, smarter, and that would never betray his creators, but the big feature, was that it would be made from Missingno DNA, to give it a boost in power.

"This is gonna be so easy!" said Giovanni. "We'll take over world so easily that it won't be funny." He petted his Persian just like always, with Meowth standing in the corner, scowling at the classy cat.

"That fleabag is so lucky…" he said. "At least I can talk!"

"Best not to say that stuff around the boss, Meowth." James whispered into his ear.

"You don't know the power our new weapon has." Jessie quickly added in. "Big Boss could set it on you if you're not careful."

Team Rocket was building the cloning machine to start the project. (The first cloning machine that created Mewtwo was destroyed in the lab's flames.) They had the leftover Mew DNA, and they had Missingno DNA, how could the plan go wrong? Outside their base, torpedoes were being shot at the building, creating powerful explosions that shook the entire fortress.

"We're under attack!" Giovanni shouted. "Team Rocket, battle stations!" Everyone did as they were told, getting their Pokémon out and ordering them to attack the submarines firing the missiles. They all noticed a sinister looking "E" painted on the sides.

"Team Evo!" Giovanni yelled. Team Evo were a group of people who only captured Pokémon to experiment with their DNA. Sometimes they mixed it with human DNA to create soldiers to destroy competition. Their main forces are cloned humans who have been engineered to do whatever their creator said, and never question it. They were part human, part Pokémon. Some of these beasts had different weapons, such as Magikarp-People with harpoons, Milotic-People with whips, Sharpedo-People on motorbikes with rocket-launchers attached, and powerful Poliwrath-People with brass knuckles.

"Give us the Mew and Missingno DNA, and we won't kill you!" one of the Magikarp-People said, aiming his harpoon at Giovanni.

"We found it first, hideous creatures!" Giovanni shouted back.

"Alright then." said a Milotic-Person. "Wailord-Man, get up here." At her command, a giant human/Wailord rose from the water with a giant grenade launcher on his back. "FIRE!" the Milotic-Person shouted, and the mutant fired the huge explosive boulder that smacked into the base and destroyed it, leaving it in ruins. A little canister flew out the building and landed in a MagiGrunt's hand.

"We got it, back to our base into Abyssmal Ruins!" the mutant said, as he and his comrades sank into the depths.

Two days later, they arrived at a metal dome close to the underwater ruins. The MagiGrunt with the DNA typed in a code. The dome opened up and sucked the mutants and the submarines inside a pipe that led them to the underground lab. The MagiGrunt thanked his comrades and went off to present the catch to their leader, Dr Veemonid, who was part man, part blue reptilian beast with big fists.

"We managed to capture the DNA your Blueness, it's in this container." his minion said.

"Excellent, now we proceed with phase two, create the powerful MEW-M!" He laughed, snatching the container and stroking it.

Meanwhile, it was a normal day in Pokeville. No villains to fight, no doomsday plots, nothing. All over the village, there was everlasting peace. Most of the pokemon who the rescue team had saved had gone home, while some stuck around. In Treecko's house, Gardevoir was tending the egg that she and her boyfriend found. She always wondered what was in it, it could be anything. Treecko was spending time relaxing on the beach with his old friends Chimchar and Tepig, who helped him and his friends save the world from the evil MissingDemon and his ferocious horde. The price they had to pay was being reverted back to their basic forms, to cause the clan to evolve into normal pokemon. Now, his only worry is to make sure the egg he found, will hatch.

"It's funny how the sun always gives us pleasure." he said, gazing at the sun.

"That's simple for you to say." said Chimchar. "It's just too peaceful."

"What?" asked Tepig, looking surprised.

"I just miss the good old days, sailing on stormy seas and riding the river's current." Chimchar replied. "Battling monsters and kicking some Missingno pixels!"

"Some of that was dangerous, including that time in the MissingDimension, where all of us nearly got killed." Tepig responded.

"Yeah, but at least we survived." said Treecko. "Still, there isn't much to do now…"

"A bit of a shame, isn't it?" Chimchar replied.

"Well, I think I'll get back home and see how Gardevoir's doing." Treecko said as he got up from where he was sitting, and sprinted off. "Catch you later!" On the way to his home, he found his friends Oshawott and Mudkip.

"Hey, Treecko, what's the rush?" Mudkip asked.

"Oh, just heading back home to see how Gardevoir's doing with the egg we found." Treecko replied.

"Sounds good, cheerio!" Oshawott said, as Treecko sprinted away. He finally got to his home. He opened the door and met Gardevoir, sleeping in her bed with the egg under her arm. She woke up to greet Treecko, who jumped into her hand.

"Hi Treecko, how was it?" she asked.

"The weather's good, I'll take care of the egg." Treecko replied.

"Okay, I needed to visit Cyndaquil and Torchic." Gardevoir responded, giving the football-sized egg to Treecko. "See you later!" Treecko pushed the egg onto the bed to prevent it from falling off, and then he sat on it. However, it rolled over and threw him off.

"When are we going to evolve?" he thought to himself. "I'm too small to look after this egg." He looked at the egg and thought for a moment. "Well, I should try." He used jump kick to make a "nest" in the bed, and pushed the egg into it. "I'm wondering what's in this thing anyway." He jumped on top of the egg and went to sleep.

At Dr Veemonid's lab, a dark capsule was containing an eerie black figure. It was curled up in its wings, and two red eyes glared through them. It was the result of the Mew-M Project, the ultimate warrior. Veemonid couldn't be happier. He sat in his throne and watched the developing creature twitch and wag its two tails. Just then, one of the Milotic-People came in.

"Shall we inject the final sample of Missingno DNA that we have?" she said.

"Please do so." Veemonid replied, and with that, his minion went over to the capsule and jammed the needle into the machine through a little hole. A black and purple cloudy liquid filled the capsule, affecting the creature inside. It twitched and shook violently, and soon after many screams of pain, it did the impossible. It threw its fist into the glass and smashed it. And it didn't stop there, it unfurled its wings and blew up the capsule with a powerful psychic blast.

"Magnificent." Veemonid said as he saw the destruction of the capsule and his creation flying up in the air. "Creature, come down." The monster did as it was told, and it landed on the metal ground, so his creator could get a good look at him. It had two sets of arms, one pair were two normal arms, like Mewtwo's, but a bit more muscular. The other pair was on his back in the form of wings, with little hands poking out. He had two tails, both purple and long. He had three sharp talons on each foot, and a soul-piercing horn on his forehead. His eyes were blood red and a dark purple aura surrounded his body, pumped up with Missingno DNA.

"Much more interesting than cloning a Mareep, isn't it?" Veemonid said to his servant.

"I am Mew-M, the ultimate pokemon, stronger than Arceus, Deoxys, and Genesect combined." the creature said, flapping his formidable wings.

"Now, for your first task, I want you to…" Veemonid said.

"I take orders from no-one!" Mew-M said, with his red eyes lighting up.

"How dare you!" Veemonid roared. "You are my creation and you will do as I say!" Mew-M grew tired of the lecture, and curled up his wings again, he was charging up his Psycho Blast attack.

"Bad." Veemonid's minion said, paralyzed in fear.

"Psycho-Blast!" Mew-M roared, unfurling his wings and creating an immensely destructive explosion, destroying the lab and killing everyone in it in seconds. He used his wings to swim up to the surface, using his horn to pierce the tranquil seas. He landed on a resurfaced airship that was being stored in the underwater hangar.

"Now, because that treacherous doctor thought he could control me, I can now turn my attention on taking over the world, not even my miserable copy, Mewtwo can stop me!" He said, before getting inside the airship and made it rise into the night sky. Mew-M's campaign of terror had begun.

Meanwhile, back at Pokeville, Treecko was still looking after the egg. He had been sleeping with it for so long that it was night-time and Gardevoir still wasn't back yet. It was very quiet and he rested easily. Suddenly, he heard a loud crash from outside, that woke him up and made him fall of the bed.

"What the heck was that?" he said to himself. He heard screaming and panicked cries of his friends. "Don't worry Gardevoir, I'm coming!" He rushed out the door and followed the noise to a place he had been many times before. Base Poketopia. Standing in front of the building that he, Oshawott, Chimchar, Tepig, Mudkip, Gardevoir and more helped to build, was a green liquid monster. It had red eyes and three tentacles on its head. It looked like a Solosis with a human-shaped membrane. It even had a Solosis' brain inside it.

"What is that thing?" shouted Bulbasaur, running past Treecko.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna fight it!" Treecko responded, running at the creature. "Jump Kick!" he yelled, as he performed a flying kick at the creature, but it turned into a puddle and made Treecko miss and hit a wall. "Ow! You're not getting away with that, you big drip!" The puddle moved closer towards the building and formed into the monster again. "SolarBeam!" Treecko roared, firing a beam of yellow light that hit the monster. While it was dazed, he leapt forward and karate chopped it in the head, literally slicing its head in half. "Surely it's finished now!" he thought, but the monster rebuilt itself and turned into a giant hand that slammed Treecko down. "Take this, slime-ball!" He punched the creature's brain and made it flinch in pain. It turned into a puddle again and oozed its way out of the village. "Where do you think you're going?" Treecko said as he chased after it, before it seeped into a crack in the ground.

Meanwhile, in the ruins of an ancient temple, in the middle of the jungle on Treecko's old island, the Pokemon Ghosts were having their discussions.

"Good news, a new Cytolon has revealed itself!" a ghost Charizard said.

"Hopefully it'll retrieve the Mystic Stones and bring them back to our temple." a ghost Poliwrath said.

"Huzzah! The Missingnos will be defeated!" said a ghost Hypno.

"They may be defeated already…" said a ghost Rhydon.

"Why?" asked ghost Charizard.

"I can't feel MissingDemon's presence in the world." replied a ghost Golbat, as the others gasped in disbelief.

"Ghost Golbat, remember our spiritual rule that we all abide by." said ghost Poliwrath.

"Never, repeat, never mention that name in the temple." said ghost Hypno.

"Sorry." said ghost Golbat, "That law has been around for thousands of years, ever since You-Know-Who showed up, it just tends to fade sometimes…"

"We all know that, for eternity." said ghost Charizard.


End file.
